


Howl

by StealthLesbian



Category: Ghostbusters (2016)
Genre: A/B/O, Alpha!Holtz, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, G!P, I blame Qym, Mating Cycles/In Heat, More tags to follow, Potential Pregnancy, Smut, This is an ABO semi AU nobody asked for, but you're getting it anyway, omega!Erin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-09
Updated: 2016-09-30
Packaged: 2018-08-14 00:50:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 15,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7992511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StealthLesbian/pseuds/StealthLesbian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erin Gilbert generally takes great pains not to come into contact with any Alpha's. Just before, or during her heat. Except now she's close to a scientific breakthrough and science rests for no one's biological needs. She figure's it's safe enough, there are no Alpha's at the firehouse, Patty and Kevin are Omega's to. Holtz and Abby are lovable Beta's. Right. Right? Except that Holtzmann happens to be an Alpha, who dislikes the typical and is convinced she's bigger than her needs. Misunderstandings and invitations ensue.</p><p> </p><p>AKA: My excuse for ABO trope laden smut. (I suck at summaries)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Don't Threaten Me With A Good Time

**Author's Note:**

> No seriously. I suck at summaries, also this is named for and contains several lines of Florence and the Machine's song Howl. So it's best read while that is playing. I thanks Qym and they're (not sure of your gender and don't wanna assume.) story Tying the Knot, for inspiring this mess. Go read that, it's much better. This chapter is all set up folks. The sinning will begin in the next one, if anyone wants to stick around that long. This is un-beta'd, so any mistakes are my own as usual.

Erin shifted again practically doing the lambada in her chair, thighs rubbing together. Not that she would ever, ever consider getting naughty at work, but she has to take the pressure off somehow. Two goods thing were, her heat hadn't completely set in, and there were no Alpha's in the fire house. The bad part was that she was to old for suppressants to do much more than keep her from giving over completely into madness during her heat.

Erin bit her lip again, trying to focus on the equations on the page. She was close to redefining the entire way they classified spirits and hopefully that would help Holtzmann build more specialized weapons. But concentration was a fickle thing, and Abby would just tell her to go home. She loved her dear friend, but the Beta was a worrier. Constantly afraid that Erin was going to find herself in trouble if she didn't hide away during _that time_. Patty was another Omega, who would sympathize, but she was also fairly recently mated to a wonderful Alpha of her own that they'd met during a bust. The big woman who was absent from work, was probably having the time of her life about now.

One would think Erin would be use to this by now. Having to spend so many heats alone or otherwise only vaguely attended. The only Alpha she'd ever managed to date, had demanded that she quit her job and bare his offspring the day before her heat set in. Erin had learned then just how fast she could become un-attracted to someone. Needless to say, that hadn't happened. She hadn't even really liked him all that much, she had just more or less caved the pressure of needing to have a mate. Luckily, she'd figured out it wasn't going to work before she'd allowed herself to be convinced to move in with him. He had tossed out of her apartment and life in an uncharacteristic moment of true back bone.

She had dated a beta or two, here and there. They had all been pretty wonderful when it came time, doing their best to help her through it, but beta's were fairly unequipped to handle the intensity of an Omega's heat. In the end those relationships hadn't worked out either and now here she was. Suffering through this alone _again_. Maybe she should just give up and find one of the brothels designed to help an unmated Omega through their heat, that felt like giving up to her though. Acknowledging that she was alone and that it bothered her. _That she couldn't handle it._ Nope, not doing that at all. Just focus on work Erin, make this scientific breakthrough. Then you can go home and spend three days in a tub of ice. 

\-------------------

Holtzmann was upstairs, humming alone to her beat up old boombox/CD player combo. Definitely not attempting to blow up the entire HQ, as she was often accused of. Holtz often argued that great science required explosions from time to time. Like how the tree of liberty was suppose to be washed in the blood of tyrants occasionally. Like that, but with more of her own blood and signed hair.

She was working out the kinks on a new prototype. So engrossed in her work was she, that she didn't even notice the spark from the already connected power source (she'd had to test a theory that required it to have power and had forgotten to disconnect it.) rumble over the circuit board. Her nose caught the hint of burning sensation and she managed to pull back just in time. The poof was a minor one, that managed to run a small shock up her arm and catch the sleeve of her lab coat on fire.

The blond laughed and smacked the fire on her sleeve out hurriedly. She looked around for anymore smoking or burning objects. Holtz gave her smoldering prototype a once over with the extinguisher for good measure. Before bounding down stairs, brushing the soot off her lab coat.

“No worries, everyone!” She called jauntily.  
“Just a minor poof! Only caught my lab coat on fire!.....Damn to bad it wasn't my smoking jacket. Think of the puns I'm missing out on!” The engineer rumbled, in what was for her probably real disappointment at the lost opportunity to make smoking puns.

In her rush, she had been preoccupied and was only now looking around the room. Erin was sitting at her desk, eye's on Holtz, chuckling happily at her smoking jacket crack. Looking like she was definitely not rubbing her legs together almost frantically underneath said desk. The reason for the redhead's desk chair samba became quite clear when Holtzmann then noticed the smell. It wasn't a smell she often put herself in the position of having to deal with, but it was unmistakable none the less. The scent of an omega in heat crawled it's way into her nostrils and took up residence in her chest. Holtz felt the Alpha within her perk up immediately and she just barely strangled the her growl in her throat. 

“Uhhh, right! Nothing to worry about, no need to worry....Small poof! I'm fine....I'mma just go fix that thing now!” Holtzmann turned on her heel and bounded up the stairs, taking them two at a time. The door to her lab slamming shut behind her.

Erin blinked in slight shock and confusion, what had just happened? Holtz was making jokes one minute and then all of the sudden she was a nervous teenager on prom night bounding away. The circulation of the AC unit, meant that Holtz had scented Erin first. The blond was away before Erin's brain got tickled by the molecular magic of Holtzmann's response to her. 

There it was though, unmistakable...Alpha musk. It was a bit like very suddenly being drunk, her whole body tensed and loosened with need and a big grin spread out on her face. Gilbert had taken great pains to avoid being near Alpha's today, but to find out that _Holtzmann_ of all people, was one. She wouldn't have believed it, if her nose wasn't insisting it was true. 

It was probably a super dumb idea, but she couldn't help herself. Erin pushed herself out of her chair and couldn't stop the slight sashay of her hips as she started up the stairs.

 

Holtz rumbled, shaking off the light headed feeling. She was bigger than her biology damnit! As much as every bone in her body, plus one she didn't always have, wanted her to go back down those stairs. Haul Erin out of her chair and do unspeakable things to her right on her desk, it wasn't going to happen. She was more than her stupid chemical urges and biological impulses. Unable to stop the growl that ripped her chest this time, something of a frustrated noise, mourning possibilities Holtz wouldn't let herself contemplate.

The engineer pulled the damaged circuit board out of her project and tossed it aside. She turned on the boom box, shifting to the Florence and the Machine CD, sure she loved 80's music. But she loved a lot of music as well, she had an eclectic taste in most things in life....Although her type seemed to be redheads who were...Nope. Music Holtz, play the CD. 

Hopefully she had made a clean get away and Erin never realized. Or if she did, hopefully Erin would go home, realizing now that it might dangerous for her to stay here...Briefly Holtzmann waffled. Maybe she should go home? No. The lab, the fire station it was her den and she wouldn't be...Goddamnit! _You. Are. Bigger. Than. Your. Biology._

Drumming Song came on and Holtz smashed the skip button. What the spirit of irony escaped from the containment unit and taken up residence in her stereo? She pulled a new circuit board up to mount it into place. Bedroom Hymns..Worse. Next! She pulled out the trashed board and tossed it aside, placing the new one and screwing it in. She picked up the soldering gun...Howl came on. She smashed the off button. _Fucking Irony Ghost._ Where was that little bastard that liked to haunt cardboard boxes when you needed him for a distraction? 

She was so lost in thought, that she didn't hear the door open. The smell hit her first, it made Holtz stop, yanking her fingers away from her project.

“Ow! Fuck!...Hey Gilbert.....So I didn't just totally try to solder my fingers to my latest project. That would be stupid.” She mumbled, running her fingers through the cold tap on the chemical sinks she had installed. For good measure she stuck her face right near the flow as well, damping the smell.

Erin sauntered in and Holtzie would be damned if the redhead's hips weren't swaying, as she picked her way through the lab. 

"You know, you tend to play with fire a lot.. I always thought it was you being a cute dancing beta." Erin hummed and despite doing her best to avoid the smell, Holtzmann began to pump out pheromones in response to the physicists presence. Making Erin's heart skip a beat as a shiver ran down her spine, straight to her clit as that part of her body got all geared up for a good time. 

"But it was just.. sort of a weird, very you, very Holtzmann alpha mating display, huh?" She snickered. It made sense in its own way. "I just never imagined.. I mean.. you take pains to not be the usual jerkass jock of an alpha. The big question is though, why didn't I smell before hand? I'm curious Holtzie." 

Holtzie rumbled in response, it was a growl that was meant to be a warning, but it came out far to low and desirous. She finally shoved her nose under the spray of the water for a moment. Letting the cool spray calm her suddenly over heated body. When she pulled back she sighed, rubbing her temples. 

“You should leave Gilbert.” It was a deep and slow set of words, huffed out from a set of lungs that were desperate for air, because their owner wouldn't let them have enough. Holtz winced at the sound, it wasn't what she meant. It wasn't how she meant it, she didn't want Erin to think..Well Ok, she was rejecting her. But not because she wanted to reject her. Good god no. Holtz _wanted_ Erin so bad, right in this moment worse than anything she'd ever wanted in her life. But she wouldn't stand for this being a thing, well a one time thing. 

She didn't want it to be a choice forced by the fact that Erin was in heat. She wanted it to be because Erin wanted it, not because biology demanded that she _need_ it.

“Wait...That wasn't...I mean it.....Fuck.” She hissed, finally shutting the water off. Erin was just on the other side of the workshop table now. So it wasn't doing any good, she was struggling not to change right here right now and just do exactly what her heart, mind and body really wanted to do.

“I'm a fox.” She said finally. She might as well answer Erin's question, then maybe the woman would go away.

Erin shrugged at her, leaning forward slightly. Holtz smelled incredible, it was like soot and motor oil, bergamot and electricity. But beneath that, was that Alpha musk, that smell of a predator and it made Erin's omega whimper. Erin had never, ever had such a strong reaction to an alpha before, even like this. 

"I could leave.. I just.. well." A laugh. "I know what's going on in my body and brain is just a.. runaway wildfire of hormonal chemical reactions.. but you're also a good friend, and someone I trust and enjoy spending time with.. not some asshole guy or girl hitting on me as I walk down the street, hoping I'll drop to my knees and suck them off."

The redheaded omega stuttered slightly. Another beat. “A fox huh? That makes so much sense.”

It really did. Jillian's size, the wild hair, the sly mischievous nature, her easy happy go lucky smile. It all matched up with everything she knew about foxes, in a good way. Still she was sure that Jillian was anything but typical even for a fox. For one thing, they usually stuck with their own packs, hence why wolves, like Erin had such a hard time picking them out. Usually, Alpha foxes got mistaken easily for omega or even beta wolves and Holtzmann seemed to have had no problem playing perfectly into that. Erin frowned, suddenly sorry she had apparently blown the blonds cover. 

Holtz's eye's shot up, she looked over Erin, the moment the physicist had acknowledged that all of this was hormonal chemical reactions. Yet still, here she was saying that Holtz was a good friend, someone she trusted and enjoyed the company of...Her Alpha perked up again, with a hope that she couldn't thrash fast enough. The blond straightened up, she couldn't help the smile she cracked.

“Hey, mating dances are a lost art, ok? Can't blame me for having a bit of culture. It's much classier than 'Nice ass, our children would be great, lets fuck.'” The sarcastic comment, in response to Erin's earlier observation was out of her mouth before she could stop it. The wink was tossed in as an after thought and possibly a response to the scent in the room weakening her defenses.

“Oh so much better.” Erin laughed as well. "Instead, you're hurtling up here.. burning your hand.. trying to rinse out your sense of smell. It's adorable!"

The blond growled and blustered, pulling herself up..Adorable! Hah!....Ok...So Erin had a point, she could be adorable sometimes. She pulled her lips back over slightly fanged teeth, her ears pinning to the side of her head. Erin's scent reached out and wrapped around her, as the redhead moved around the table that was between them.

Holtzmann didn't back up, she refused to her Alpha absolutely refused to cower anymore. She licked her lips and let out a soothing sound as Erin came close, the scent of the other woman driving her nuts. She would have bet an arm and a leg that had the other scientist been wearing a skirt today Holtz would have already been able to see her wetness sliding down her thighs. 

Erin sidled up to the Alpha, whose scent was now much more receptive. She put a hand on the blond's shoulder, with a grin.

“You know. I've never really had a mate for a heat before and I am sooo sick of suffering through them on my own. All that stuff I said about you? How, I trust you and care about you? It's true.....Soo..How about Holtzmann? Want to help me through my heat?” Erin leaned in, scenting the side of Holtz's neck and purposefully exposing her own to the Alpha fox.

Holtzmann swallowed thickly, there was a lot she wanted to say. She wanted to remind Erin that she was a fox, that any kits they had would be mutts. Granted, she knew Erin wasn't really offering that, much as she might instinctively want to believe it. Of course, Erin didn't seem to care, the redhead had let out a deep lust filled groan as she took in Holtz's scent. Her body cranking out more of that come hither set of pheromones. Holtz didn't mind it either, but she also desperately didn't want this to be just one heat, to be just a one time thing.

Holtzmann leaned in, enough to lick Erin's neck the salt sweet taste of her skin, to whisper in her ear. _“If could only see the beast you've made of me. I held it in but now it seems you've set it running free. Screaming in the dark, I howl when we're apart. Drag my teeth across your chest to taste your beating heart.”_

It was a breathy rush of sing song words. Erin shivered, it was pretty much the sexiest and most romantic anyone had ever done for her and it was simply singing a song. But she got the message behind, loud and clear and she most definitely wanted to see the beast she had made of Jillian Holtzmann. Erin tilted her head, enough to see those once icy blue eye's blown wide near completely black. She could see the blond's mouth working, see those blackened eye's tracing her chin and neck, her mouth and nose. 

Jillian wasn't doing it yet, probably because if she did they'd fuck right here in the lab. But the blond wanted so badly to nip at the redhead's chin, her neck and the bridge of her nose. It was a foxes way of expressing mating interest, and right now her instincts screamed at her to do that.

Erin relished in the restraint the normally wild blond was showing, she could feel the body beneath her head hands and head vibrating with want, a whine of utter need pulling itself from her own chest in response. “I'll get to my apartment. Give me ten minutes and follow, we can spend the entire weekend together.”

Erin mumbled with a big wide smirk, sure she didn't want Abby, Patty and Kevin catching on. Even though the place probably reeked with mating pheromones now. Still she didn't want to rut right here in the damn lab, especially since everything in here was nuclear and primed to explode. She was going to do this at least on her terms. She felt Holtz nod, humming.

“Good plan.” She'd need to pick up some condoms and such anyway. Erin probably wasn't on the pill and suppressants weren't doing a damn thing obviously, or well they were doing far too little. Erin nodded, but didn't move instead she poked her tongue out and lapped along Holtz's exposed collarbone.

“Stay in that crop top though. I love that thing.” Holtz laughed at the husky lilt to Erin's voice, knowing her own had probably dropped a few octaves to. She was just barely keeping her body from changing, just barely not straining her baggy overalls with a hard on.

“Hot Stuff...You should go. Because right now, you're making it very hard for me not to toss you on that work bench and satisfy your heat so thoroughly that the church next door thinks your worshiping a new deity.”

Erin gasped, unable to stop the pulse that went straight to her lady bits. “That was the sexist fucking thing anyone has ever said to me.”

She meant it to, like she was sure Holtz meant it. The blond bit her own lip, grinding her next words through her teeth. “Don't swear right now...I can't take it. Go. Back. To. Your. Apartment.” 

The blond's sentence held that snap whip of alpha command, strained through a primal force of lust that hit Erin like a ton of bricks. She took two steps back, nodding, whirring to the worked up Alpha, sending out what she hoped with a soothing scent. So the blond didn't turn up for their meeting near feral with desire. Erin winked this time, licking her lips as she turned and bounded down the stairs.

Holtzmann sighed, taking her first deep breath since Erin came in. Her tongue and nasal passages still stung, tingling with the omega's scent, it wrapped itself around Holtz's mind and heart in a strong grip. Erin wanted her, Erin wanted her to get her through this heat... _Never been mated for a heat..._ Holtz didn't know if this would be the best or the worst weekend of her life, only time would tell. Either the mind blowing sex would give her overworked, too many energy drinks strained heart would suffer an attack...Or Erin would shatter it were it sat behind her ribs. Holtz buttoned the front buttons on her lab coat, because her body was responsive today.

 _“The saints can't help me now, the ropes have been unbound.”_ Holtz sang softly under her breath, counting to ten before grabbing the fire pole and sliding down, taking as big a stride as her admittedly short legs were capable toward the front door of the fire house.


	2. Just A Little While

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Holtz chases another Alpha away from Erin and the pair get chased out of an elevator. Erin learns what it feels like to be a lollipop. All the chapters are song titles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, the sinning begins at the end-ish of this chapter. There's more to come, but I make no promises on an update time table. I've hit some real life snags that have me run all ragged right now. So it all depends on time and motivation. I thank each and every one of you for the kudo's and comments. Feedback, prompts and idea's are always welcome. I'll ask now, leave it in the comments, do all of you want to see Erin pregnant, either from this or further down the story? Let me know. Thanks again, it all means a lot to me.
> 
> On another note, very slight trigger warning for this chapter as Erin gets accosted. No worries, nothing actually happens though.

Holtz tapped absently on her phone as she dismounted her motorcycle. She walked into the drug store with a purpose, dodging around other costumers, eye's on her phone. The last thing she needed was to be jumped on by another randy omega attracted by her smell. So she was going to make this little side stop as short as possible, but it was necessary. She grabbed the box she was looking for, taking her eyes off the phone only long enough to make sure she grabbed the right box. 

After that she jumped into the only check out line open, still on her phone during the wait. She plunked the box on the counter and looked up briefly, the ancient omega sales clerk grumbled at her. Holtz choked back an immediate and surprising anger response. She was worked up and there were things she'd much rather be doing than bothering a moody clerk. Besides, there was any number of reasons he was crotchety about her presence. 

Like the fact that she smelled like a horny skunk in day old clothes, no hiding her alpha scent now that she was all geared up to mate. Or the fact that she was buying contraceptives in a culture where it was frowned upon for an alpha her age not to have a mate and pups already. Or that she was a fox, given that most didn't trust them and they were kinda right...Her kind were crazy and not generally in the zany fun way and even she thought so.

Whatever his reasons for being growly at her, she didn't want to hear it. She met his eyes and grinned wide, showing her canines. “Ring me up, yeah pops? I'm kinda in a hurry....Got a woman to please and all.”

He snorted, but did take her purchases and ring them through. She paid, and stopped outside next to her bike to finish the article on her phone before climbing on and continuing to Erin's apartment building. It wasn't very far, from the drug store or the firehouse for that matter. She'd walked Erin home from their favorite bar after successful busts plenty of times by now. 

So she more or less knew the way by heart and it was a matter of minutes before she was hoping off her bike again, parking it next to Erin's car, tucking the things she bought into her jacket and skipping up the curb into the building.

It was another instant of the smell hitting her first, alerting her to something being wrong. It was a mix of horny alpha, an omega's heat and the acrid metallic tang of fear. She looked up, sliding her phone into her jacket pocket. There was a guy in a dark blue pin striped suit, with short reddish brown hair, facing a wall and stuck between him and the wall was someone about the same height that she couldn't quite see. But her nose knew that smell and the voice that shouted...

“No! Get off me!” Confirmed it...Erin!

Holtzmann's limbs seemed to be working of their own accord, she'd always had good control of herself, even through a rut. She wasn't quite sure she believed in Alpha rages, the idea that one could be compelled to lose complete control due to a hormonal chemical reaction. But as a red mist settled into her vision, she would later re-think her stance. It was pretty good evidence. She charged forward almost blindly, her hand smacking into the back of the guy's head. His head bounced off the wall next to Erin's in a spray of blood most likely from a busted nose. 

He turned toward her, a growl issuing that she supposed was meant to be a warning. Holtz kicked him before he had the chance to do much more than growl. The unknown man fell to the ground with a stiff woof of air, where Holtz kicked him again hard enough that there was a snap sound, although she couldn't really tell where she'd hit him. He yelped scrambling up and past her holding his face. He probably decided he didn't need to stick around anymore, because he high tailed it out the door and disappeared in a big damn hurry.

It took Holtz another couple of moments to realize that, the grating harsh sound echoing in the room was a growl and that it was coming from her. She blinked and straightened up, the growl stopping her chest. Erin had turned to look at her, perplexed, before walking over and putting her head on the blond's shoulder.

“Are you alright?” Holtz's voice was gravely and came out in a rushed whisper. Erin nodded and Holtzmann wrapped the redhead up in her arms, nuzzling her face as she put a protective and calming scent into the air. 

“He didn't get a chance to do anything...You have great timing.” She snickered slightly as Holtz kissed her temple, probably of the two of them she was the more concerned. Body all still worked up and tense from the adrenaline rush. 

“I've always wanted to save a damsel in distress.” The blond was happy that her ability to deflect with humor was apparently still intact. 

Erin made a low noise and ducked her head. “It was stupid of me, wasn't it? To think I could just come walking back on my own.”

Holtzmann realized that the physicist was more offended, than anything else. More angry at being surprised and jump and possibly for her own carelessness, than she was frightened. Holtz rubbed the redhead's back, shaking her head.

“You shouldn't have to be so on guard, regardless of heat or not. Some people are just scum.” She ground out through her still bared teeth. She nuzzled into Erin's cheek, tilting her head up just enough to kiss her forehead. She pulled the redhead closer and rubbed her back, feeling the omega relax immediately into her arms. Holtz's heart sang, jumping slightly in her chest at the contented huff Erin let out, burying her face in Holtz's neck. As if she trusted her to protect her, to make everything better.

“Hey you!” Belatedly a security guard, who seemed to be returning from a bathroom break came running up. He was older, gray haired and stocky but not fat in his blue guard uniform. He panted as he skidded to a stop.

“No Alpha's in this building without permission!”

Holtzmann felt her anger flare again. How dare that lazy Beta, who couldn't be bothered to do his job come traipsing up and try to scare her off when she was comforting and caring for her mate?...She shoved the impulse to growl back down vehemently, forcing the anger to go away. Where had all that come from? First of all, he's trying to do his job, second of all _Erin is not your mate._ She really needed to get that through her skull, or this would be a bad weekend.

She blinked, shaking the thoughts off as Erin put her hands up, the words of the red head defending her presence drifting finally through the thick cloud of emotion. Goddamn, did she hate emotional impulses, messing up her perfectly good logical functioning. 

She listened to Erin speak with Gus the building's security guard, who after a moment had the good sense to apologize. Holtzmann shot him a forced grin and one of her two finger salutes. Erin explained the situation and Gus promised to keep an eye out, Erin refused any offers about find the guy, she wasn't hurt and didn't want to make a fuss. Which was typical for Erin, avoiding conflict where she could. Even new more confident Ghostbuster Erin still had a tendency for conflict avoidance. Holtz would do her best to make this whole mess up to the red head for the rest of the weekend. 

All Holtzmann's anger had dissipated by the time they were walking toward the elevator. She could tell the woman next to her was all worked up again, hot and bothered by her heat even after the scare. Erin was doing her best to fight it off, walking rigidly. Holtzmann kept an around her, struggling with her own inner Alpha and desire to mate. She knew Erin claimed she was alright, but she'd also seen her fellow Ghostbuster tough it through situations before. Just because Erin was pulling the whole stiff upper lip gimmick, didn't mean Holtz felt she any right to pounce on the woman.

The last thing the blond wanted was to make her uncomfortable, or make Erin believe that she was only here to fuck. Only here because Erin's biological needs gave them the perfect excuse to fuck like bunnies only wished they could for a couple of days before Holtzmann took off. She didn't plan on taking off at all, but she also understood it Erin _wanted_ her to bugger off after this. Sometimes convenience made people do things outside of their character. Erin may well want to go back to her search for a bigger stronger Alpha wolf after this.

The thought made Holtz's ears paste themselves to the side of her head. They got into the elevator and Holtz withdrew her arm, chewing her lip. She had to resist another growl, that scum bags scent was still clinging stubbornly to the redhead, she wanted so badly to pull Erin into her arms. To nuzzle into her neck, to bite and mark the other woman as her own. To take her right then and there, and cover her thoroughly with Holtz's own scent. So no idiot would ever get the wise idea that they could freely touch Erin as they pleased again. The sudden possessive jealousy startled her and made her eyes go wide under her yellow tinted glasses. She very clearly needed to get a hold this.

Erin turned to look at her, regarding her closely. 

“Don't tell me you're getting shy on me now? Holtzie, I'm fine I promise the only thing he managed to do was push me into the wall. Before you showed up and caved his nose in. Which was strangely fantastically arousing by the way.” Erin chuckled, face, and neck flushed with said arousal. That or maybe she was embarrassed, Holtz couldn't really tell the difference. Erin Gilbert blushed a lot and while Holtz normally adored it, in this situation it was a tad confusing.

The physicist turned and placed her hands on either side of Holtz's face, drawing her in for a kiss. It was soft and questioning at first. Until Holtz groaned into the other woman's mouth, her tongue darting out and rubbing the red head's bottom lip. Instantly pushing into her mouth the moment it opened, exploring and battling the tongue that met its intrusion. It was hot and messy kiss, either of them knowing from which angle to kiss. Holtz having to tilt her chin up just the slightest bit because Erin was an inch or so taller. It was however enough to make Holtzmann drop kick her insecurities to the wayside for the time being.

She backed Erin into the wall, hands on her waist, using all the strength coiled into the taunt muscles on that small body to lift the redhead's hips onto the elevator railing. Erin let out a low moan that made a shiver run through the blond, her body changing in response to the elevator being filled with heat and the noises Erin were making. That noise had definitely been approval and she hoped to make Erin make nothing else but that noise for the foreseeable future. 

Jillian's hands came up to undo the loose blouse buttons on the other woman's shirt. Her lips moved away from Erin's skipping down over her chin and neck, licking and sucking, soothing harsh scrapes of her teeth with brushes of her tongue. Erin's head had lulled back into the wall, her eye's closed mouth open in a ragged pant. Her mouth worked it's way down, mouth leaving a blossom of lilac bruising in the hallow of the red head's collarbone.

Erin's whole body felt like it was on fire, she was flushed and her skin tingled everywhere Holtzmann touched. The engineer had shoved her bra up and out of the way, fingers and palms ghosting light touches over her nipples, toying with her breasts. Erin let out whine when she cupped the soft globes of flesh dominantly, squeezing to chase the pleasure with a small flare of pain. 

The omega ground her hips wantonly against her alpha's cloth covered stomach. _Her Alpha?_ where had that thought come from? Did she even want that? What even was this? Probably, if she had to be honest with herself, this was Jillian Holtzmann throwing her a pity fuck. No way a young, brilliant and strong Alpha like Holtz actually wanted to mate a lonely, desperate and old omega like Erin. She knew her life was constantly just a few steps from falling apart on her and it wouldn't be the first time it did. No Holtz was caring and compassionate, she probably just didn't want Erin to have to suffer through another heat alone.

The blond in question forced the dizzy downward spiral thoughts from her mind with a sharp nip to her breast bone. A hand snaking down to rub the crotch of Erin's jeans. The physicist felt another flood of moisture and knew that her underwear were likely soaked through. Hell she was surprised that her jeans didn't have a spot in them from her juices building up.

“ _Tell ya what I got is what ya want. Tell, Tell me, do I I turn you on?_ ” Holtz sing songed. 

Erin laughed, stuttering slightly trying to force the words through a mouth dry from panting a throat constricted with the delightful way she was feeling “Do you have a song lyric pick up line loaded for every situation? Or are you just working extra hard for me?” 

The laugh that came right from Holtz's diaphragm was music in and of itself. “Ohh, Erin Gilbert, I am _extremely hard_ for you right now.”

The words were barely out of her mouth before the physicists hand had snaked down, cupping the now prominent bulge in her overalls. The noise she made hitting Erin right in the clit with it's intensity, the blond rocking her hips into her hand and her teeth stuttering over one of the other woman's nipples.

“...Do...Do that again.” She huffed out, blowing cool air across Erin's super hot skin. Erin chuckled.

“Yes Ma'am.” She breathed right into the engineer's ear. Holtzmann closed her eyes and groaned.

“Ok, who are you and what have you done with my mousy physicist?”

Erin squeezed her cock through her pants in answer and Holtz made a sound halfway between laughter and shuddering whine. Erin had caught that, _my mousy physicist_ bit and it sent warm fuzzies churning through her chest in a way she couldn't explain.

“Second thought. I adore her, but so long as she's safe, she can wait for a couple of hours.” 

Erin's head thunked into the wall behind her, a giggle snort accompanying it the thunk. She could feel Holtz's smile against her breast, the woman's fingers working over the other one like it owed her money. Erin was just about to try to come up with a witty comeback, when the elevator chimed and the doors open.

There was a gasp and a whistle, then a voice Erin recognized as her neighbor Old Mrs Phillips. There was laughter in the voice as it said. “Hey you two, stop stinking up the elevator!”

The tone was teasing, light and airy. It wasn't as if the old omega hadn't been a fuck happy thing in her day. Using her heat as an excuse to do lots of things, lots of places she probably shouldn't have. “You should get to your apartment Miss Gilbert.”

Erin flush was definitely embarrassment this time, even Holtzmann could tell that. She quickly pulled her bra back down and buttoned enough of her shirt for modesty. The blond wanted to be mad at another interruption, she knew she was in the wrong this time. This definitely wasn't her den and no place to go marking her territory.

Erin pushed herself off the railing and cleared her throat, running a hand through her mussed hair. “Sorry Mrs Phillips, we'll just...Get out of your way.”

The old woman's eyes took a moment to scan over Holtzmann, stopping very obviously with an old lady leer at the exceedingly obvious tent in the front of the blond's baggy corduroys. 

“Great catch Erin!” She exclaimed with wolf whistle as Erin sidled out of the elevator around her. Holtzmann for her part, smirked lopsidedly and gave a small flourishy bow. 

Mrs phillips laughed even harder, calling to them as the doors closed. “I like her!”

Erin rolled her eyes, twenty more steps to her apartment and she could be off with this restrictive and uncomfortable clothing. More over, she could rid Holtzmann of her clothing. Erin fumbled with her keys and unlocked her door, she hurried in the door Holtz just behind her. She turned and was caught in another nerve searing, passionate kiss by the Alpha. She whimpered as she was pushed into the wall, her cunt clenching with ripples of need.

Holy hell, she wanted Holtz so bad, wanted to feel the blond's straining cock filling her, stretching her. Wanted to touch and taste every inch of skin she could get at. However once again, the quirky woman beat her to the punch. Her shirt had already been re-opened and Holtzmann was kissing a trail of liquid warmth down her stomach.

“I have to taste you.” Holtz mumbled, dropping to her knees, undoing the button on her jeans with her teeth. 

It was a hell of a thing to watch, the alpha hooking her thumbs into the waist band of her jeans, looking at her with a lust filled reverence of sorts. As if, if she moved to quickly, or the wrong way, Erin might disappear entirely. Erin kicked off her slide on sneakers, as her pants were dragged off. She watched in awe as the blond bright her soaked panties up to her nose.

Holtzmann brought the cotton up to her nose and inhaled deeply, taking in Erin's scent. The omega's desire a rich sensation in her nose, the sound emitting from her chest wasn't entirely human. It shot throbbing wanton need straight to Erin's clit though, human or not. She watched as Holtz tucked her underwear into her jacket pocket with a wink. The redhead knew she should be upset with someone stealing her knickers. But she couldn't bring herself to care, the playful and possessive nature of the gesture caused her shudder. 

“Fuck Holtz, I really hope you're as good with your mouth as I think you are.” 

Holtzmann grinned. “Wow, no pressure or anything, right?” 

Erin grabbed the back of her head and whined, her hips bucking off the wall. 

“Goddamnit woman! Just stick your tongue in me already!” How many invitations did the infuriating alpha need for gods sake?!

Luckily for her, the blond complied with a growl, the wet muscle parting her nether lips. Holtzie's Alpha grunted in frustration that her tongue wasn't long enough to go deeper, drink directly from the source. But it was enough that above her, Erin seemed to all ability for rational thought, her head hitting the wall again. The engineer thought briefly that she'd really have to do something later about the omega's tendency to slam her head against things. It wouldn't do for her hurt herself. 

That was a matter for another time though, as Erin panted and writhed above her she drew her tongue up pressing circles around her clit. Holtz's middle and ring fingers came up, dipping down into her, curling up to press hard on that just right spongy spot inside of her lover. All Erin could think was, _Is she writing out Fibonacci's sequence with her tongue on my clit?_ The physicist couldn't quiet tell, she was having trouble concentrating not able to parse out all the delicate flits and flutters the alpha's tongue was driving her toward orgasm with.

Holtzmann growled and it rattled it's way all the way up Erin's insides, turning the mousy woman to goo. 

“Lover, I'm thirsty.” Holtz cooed, the soft breathy words washing her in cold air, making her twitchy. “Be a good girl and give me a drink.”

That was all it took for Erin to loose it completely, going toppling over that edge into her orgasm, her cunt spasming against Holtzmann's fingers. She let out a keening low yowl, all her muscles tensing like they might snap off her bones, her cunt spasming around the blond's fingers hard with the waves of her orgasm, the engineer getting her wish as her juices seeped up and along the alpha's tongue. The blond had definitely gotten that drink she wanted, Erin's juices seeping up and along her tongue as lapped at her omega lover. 

It was a fantastic orgasm, probably top of the top five if she had wanted to think to hard about it. Her omega however couldn't help but whir with disappointment. She had a specific and primal need, she needed to be filled and the alpha's fingers weren't going to cut it. Holtz hummed, licking and gently stroking Erin through her orgasm, letting her ride out that high. Also so she could selfishly lap up the other woman's honey, loving the taste of her. She stood up and wiped her mouth with the back of her hand.

Erin grabbed her hand and brought it up to her own mouth, popping her fingers inside of it. Swirling her tongue along Holtz's fingers and sucking them like she wished they were an entirely different part of Holtz's anatomy. Right about now, Holtz sure wished it was to because that very insistent part of her anatomy throbbed. The alpha in her demanding she take her omega, right now. She pulled her hand away and reached up, undoing her complex hairdo, removing the pins and ties and stuffing them into one of her pockets.

Something about the way that blond hair fell, cascading down to Holtz's shoulders the wild curls falling about her face. That gave the engineer an untamed look, adding with the lust that was turning her eyes completely black and the sight made Erin weak. Or weaker would be a more proper way to describe it. She mewled, her knees almost giving as Holtz reached down and pulled her crop top over her head. Revealing a slightly to tight pull over sports bra, Holtz reached down to pull it off as well. 

It took a moment, mostly because she was actually staring, but Erin realized two things. One, the blond's nipples were pierced, both of them. Two, after a couple of seconds of frustrated grunting, the alpha might have actually been stuck in her bra. The omega looked up, as it turned out she had forgotten that her goggles were still perched on top of her head. The sports bra appeared to have rolled slightly when it was tugged upward and the whole goggle/bra entanglement had gotten caught in the blond's hair.

Erin couldn't help the snicker when it escaped her, sexy time giggles were highly under rated. The alpha inadvertently showing her adorable dorky side, was a wonderful humanizing moment. She could tell her alpha was getting frustrated though, so she moved over to help, gentle hands stilling the annoyed tugging motions she was making. Slowly, she worked the goggles up and out of the mess, then pulled the blond hair out of the way. Finally she was able to meet the near black eyes of the engineer, who looked annoyed and embarrassed.

“I'm such a dork.” Holtzmann huffed. Erin shook her head with a rueful grin. To dispel the tension, Erin shucked her shirt and bra off completely. 

“I still want you to fuck me till we can't talk.. we can only scream and throw our heads back and howl.” She stepped closer, letting the alpha lick her ear, tasting her scent, as she sighed.

“Somehow, I really doubt your talent for baby harp sealing yourself in your own bra, will affect your ability to do that.” Erin smirked as Holtz's jaw dropped.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This has not been beta read but if anyone wants to volunteer for the job I wouldn't mind. All mistakes are my own and are a result of sleep deprivation and emotional stress. Also, my computer decided that when i was nearly done this chapter was the absolute best time to do it's updates. So openoffice lost all of that stuff and I had to rewrite the ending bit from hazy memory and desire to get the damn thing completed. I'm sorry if it's not as good as I intended.


	3. Strange Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 'Mating as occured, this is a goodness.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woo, this one took awhile and it's like four pages of smut. So be warned, fluff and smut dead ahead. This took me so long for two reasons. One life hasn't yet stopped kicking me in the metaphorical dick yet, so there's that and two, I'm really shy about my smut. I'm like the person who still uses PM in rp rooms where open sex is allowed. I get finicky about it, more so than my normal writing. This chapter was difficult for me to write and the next couple probably will be too, but I will write them.
> 
> Thanks again for everything guys. Also, the chapter title comes from Hasley's Strange Love. Mostly for the line "They think I'm insane, they think my lover is strange. But I don't have to fucking tell them anything." Which I think nicely sums up Erin and Holtz.

"You're heat has really loosened you up." Holtzmann couldn't resist the sarcastic crack. Then again it was hard to tell when the woman was being sarcastic and when she was just being bizarre. 

Erin smirked, drawing the blond to her again, planting a firm kiss on her lips. “The opposite actually. I'm very tight right now.”

Holt shivered, Erin managing to throw her earlier hard on joke back at her in a wonderful way. She kissed the redhead again with an intensity that surprised her, arms wrapping around the naked woman, drawing her as close as possible.

Holtz pulled away from Erin's mouth, panting. “Got a preference as to where? Any particular piece of furniture you want scent marked all to hell and back for the next month?” 

The blond panted, whining when Erin wrapped her legs around her waist and began tugging at her overalls.

She gripped the omega's hand and stopped her. “Slow down, I bought some condoms. They're in my jacket pocket.” She grumbled, looking around for said article of clothing.

“Which is....Either on the other side of the room or still in the elevator.” Holtzmann mumbled, rubbing her temple with one hand. She could just pull out, it wasn't very effective, but it was a hell of a lot better than knotting inside of Erin. Wasn't nearly as pleasing for her either, but so long as Erin got off, she didn't really care.

She grunted and Erin pulled her face back to her own lips. She wasn't thinking kids, but she wasn't thinking protection either. Holtz was right here, in her face, filling her vision, the blond's hammering pulse thrumming through her own body. Her alpha musk filling Erin's nose, making her sex flood and spasm around nothing with a primal need to be utterly filled by Holtz's straining throbbing cock.

“Holtzmann, two minutes ago, you couldn't even get your own bra off. Can you really get a condom on right now?” Erin huffed into her ear.

Holtz snorted, shaking her head with a frustrated groan. “Probably not.”

She was attached to Erin at the lips again, battling with her tongue in sloppy open mouthed kisses, whining hungrily and nipping her chin, her lips, her neck. Just where Holtz could get her teeth, leaving welling red marks. “Every instinct in my entire being right now, just wants me to fuck you into a screaming howling frenzy and breed you.”

Holtz worried the skin of the redhead's collar bone in her teeth, whispering softly. She lifted Erin again, holding her tight against her body, the redhead's thighs rubbing right into the bulge in her suddenly too tight and uncomfortable overalls. “You'd be the first woman I ever knotted.”

Erin whimpered, Holtz was holding her, lifting her, the blond's body strong and taut. She feels the alpha's entire body straining, wanton and it's exquisite. Then Holtzmann says those words, about her instincts and the omega mewls with excitement. 

“Good god, you know just what to say to a woman.” Erin ground her hips into Holtz, causing the Alpha to moan, her own hips bucking forward, craving the contact. The thought of Holtz tied to her, swollen and filling her, pumping her seed into Erin's womb gave the redhead the warm fuzzies in a way that was impossible to express. 

“I want you to breed me to. Have always thought you were cute.. compelling.. even sexy. I haven't ever wanted another alpha this much...If it's you? Only because it's you.” She's naked, clinging to the blond like a spider monkey, rubbing her soaking wet core all over the front of her pants with reckless abandon. 

“You'd be... mmmm. the first Alpha I ever let knot me...and I want it, cutie. Fuck I want it so bad.” The noise the words drew from Holtzmann made Erin keen in response, instantly deeply regretting that the Alpha wasn't slid home inside her cunt, fucking her into a completely boneless pile of goo.

Holtz was barely containing herself, all her vaunted control running away at something approaching light speed. She couldn't help the way her hips brushed back into Erin's, as the omega humped her. Erin pointed and told her to go to the couch, stating that she wanted to cuddle while they were stuck together. Holtz thought that would be the best thing ever.

“As you wish.” Holtzmann carried Erin over to the couch, stumbling slightly as the older omega pulled her pants down, so she stepped out of them. She fumbled her way to the couch. Erin in her arms, moaning as the redhead treated her pulsing shaft to the warmth of her hands, pulling them up and down and squeezing her. God that felt so good she might just cum on Erin's stomach instead. Of course, her Alpha nature roared at the thought, it wanted to mate, and to breed. 

"A Princess Bride quote? Omigod just marry me." Erin blushes intensely in the split second it takes her brain to catch her mouth. Not that it doesn't sound like a pleasant arrangement.. but the middle of a heat-n-rut is not the time for life planning.

“Maybe we should start with good old fashion courting, first?” Was Holtz reply as she carried Erin across the room, laying her out on the couch like some hero from one of the trashy romance novels.

With a big grin, Erin grunted out a soft reply that sounds like it might have been a 'yeah, let's.' The Alpha didn't really have time to figure out how to feel about that as she was being pulled onto the couch after the redhead. Erin groaned, reaching up she tweaked the metal lanced through each of Holtz's nipples with her fingers. Enjoying the sound of pure pleasure it caused the blond to utter, as she arched into the touch.

Erin leaned up and tugged one of the metal bars with her teeth as Holtz tangled a hand in her hair. 

“These are interesting I like them,” Erin mumbled against her and Holtz's eyes rolled back into her head.

“Uhh, glad you do...Fuck that feels good.” The blond mumbled, another moan ripping from her chest. Erin hummed against her again, laying out sideways on the couch the redhead lifted a leg up and beckoned her closer. 

Erin's fingers wrapped around the engineer's shaft again, stroking the entire length of her. Holtzmann drew one of the physicist's legs up across her torso so that it rested against her shoulder. She brought the other leg around her waist, the result was Erin splayed out against her hips, laying sideways on the couch, Holtz kneeling on the very last cushion. She let Erin stroke her, twitching the redhead's hand, spurting a bit of pre-cum. 

Erin clicked her tongue at the blond. “Now, now lover. Don't waste any more of that, I want it all.”

The noise Holtzmann made _definitely_ wasn't human and she made a mental note to add 'dirty talk,' to her list of things Erin Gilbert was secretly a badass at. Holtz lined her hips up and Erin helped guide her in, the blond could feel the head of her cock push past Erin's tight opening. The sensation caused her to throw her head back, back bending backward away from the other woman while her hips bucked forward. It may have been too hard a push because she slipped inside Erin all the way up to her forming knot in one go and this time the sound Erin made was not a human one.

It was a primal keening whine, as she twisted her torso and pushed into Holtzmann's hips. It was like a fire starting at her core and radiating outward, in a way that different from all the times before. Slowly she was able to focus enough to realize that Holtz was shaped differently than all her previous lovers, bigger and thicker too. It may have been the fact that she had only ever been with natural born males or the fact that Holtz was an Alpha, or that she was a fox...Probably all three was the desperate and needy answer Erin's sex fogged brain came up with.

Either way, it was fantastic, the blond fit her just right, spreading her wide without too much pain. Just enough for it mingle with the pleasure shooting through her belly and up across every nerve. Those subtle ridges and the big veins on Holtz's cock rubbed up against her G-spot on each withdraw as the blond set up a pace that caused Erin's upper body to jolt against the arm of the couch as she lay bonelessly against it groaning.

The physicist gathered her mind together enough to be able to push back into her mate. The alpha moaned, blue eye's shutting as her chin hit her chest, this was the best sex had ever felt for her. Usually, omega's considered knotting a thing for real relationships only, unwilling to risk a pregnancy on a one night stand. So they generally came, thanked her for her attentions and scuttled away while she was left to finish herself in the shower. The occasionally beta had been fun, but she'd never changed for them and so this was something new for her. The alpha in her roared, as the pressure steadily built inside her lower belly every time Erin squeezed down on her. 

The redhead clamped down hard enough that it nearly completely stopped Holtz from thrusting. Good god, how did that even work? Her hips stuttered to a stop and the lightning that being wrapped inside Erin's tight molten hot cunt and literally locked down shot up her spine filled her limbs and head with static. Erin eventually let her go from the sweet torment of being unable to move and Holtz jerked back into motion, her now fully formed knot pressing into that band of muscles at the redhead's entrance with every thrust.

“Do-do that again..” Holtz managed to sputter out weakly, Erin groaned the sound rumbling deep in her chest. She responded by trapping the blond's cock again, feeling Holtz still and watching the other woman's back twist again, chest sticking out, hips pushing forward.

Holtzmann reached down, fingers finding and rubbing circles over the omega's clit. Erin huffed, hips pressing into her harder.

“Goddamnit! Holtzmann!” Erin grunted, between clenched teeth, she didn't want twice before the alpha had gotten off once. But go figure Holtz would be an orgasm donor, just another thing to adore about the quirky fox.

“You can call me Jillian when I'm inside you.” Holtz moaned out, as she pressed on Erin's clit, giving it another moment of thought. “Only when I'm inside you.”

The restriction made her grin, lips pulled back over teeth that were slightly fanged in a primal snarl. She didn't mind being dominant in bed at all and from the way Erin yowled in response, she guessed the other woman didn't mind it either.

“Jillian, please! I need to feel your knot inside of me! I want to cum around it.” Goddamnit! It was Holtz's turn to swear, if only internally. 

Erin may have joked earlier about her being smooth, but the redhead really did know what to say to get a woman going. Holtz pulled Erin to her, shifting her weight and pressing down on the other woman. She could feel nothing else but static and electricity shooting through her veins from one central point in her stomach, as she finally bottomed out inside the omega. That was all it took for Erin to cum, screaming so loudly she was shoving her fist into her mouth. Apparently, they were still making enough noise that the downstairs neighbor was banging on the floor with something.

Holtz just grit her teeth, stopping the loud whine in her throat. She gripped Erin's hips to still the omega's movements, fingernails biting into the skin. She began to properly rut the other woman, pounding her with the shortened hard thrusts that her knot allowed for. Erin's muscles still spasming around her with her orgasm. That was what it took for the alpha to cum, with a roar all her own, a smirk splitting her face wide as the banging on the floor doubled in intensity.

Erin's cheek were flushed crimson, partly out of embarrassment that her neighbor was objecting so strongly. But mostly in pure blissful satisfaction at the feeling of Holtz's throbbing cock pouring out thick cum into her womb. She clenched down hard on that cock a couple more times, milking it greedily as the omega in her purred. Holtz pulled Erin up to her, licking along her chest and neck, sighing contentedly with the taste of her salty sweat slicked skin. She stretched herself out, laying down with a tired contented yawn. The result was Erin laying out on top of her, normally kelly green eyes blown wide and black with a completely fucked out look.

The banging on the floor stopped as they settled against each other. Holtzmann was the first to start snickering, mouth split in a manic and prideful grin. Fuck yeah, she'd made uptight Erin Gilbert loose her shit, enough that the sheer volume of her moans pissed people off. Holtz was marking this down as one of her best days ever, hoping to follow it up with the next two days of Erin's heat. Erin for her part chortled against the blond's chest, hiding her face and her grin every time their eyes met. Naked time giggles really were highly underrated, because right now, connected to her alpha and silly drunk on laughter and a great post-mating high. Erin Gilbert had never felt more relaxed or at peace with the world.

She groaned internally, this time, as 'the you have a text' sound chirped from her phone. Better not be the downstairs neighbor, she was in a mood to give Mr. Abernathy and all her old man crankiness a piece of her mind. She sat up in a motion that made both of them make noises that were mixes of pleasure and pain. She reached down, managing to scoop up her phone from the floor, from the spot where it had fallen out of her pants pocket when she'd flung her pants. She was just thankful she had one of those heavy-duty cases on it and it hadn't broken.

Holtzmann was yawning beneath her, stretching like some kind of contented animal, fox Erin guessed. Because the blond did look particularly vulpine in that moment of self-pleased tiredness, eyes and nose all scrunched up, making a soft mewl. Erin unlocked her phone, it was a text from Abby. The brunette beta was a worrier, though it was only out of love for her self-made family. Erin sent her back a text that assured her teammate and best friend that she hadn't gone out and gotten herself accosted during her heat. Well, that wasn't true she had, but Holtzmann had shown up and sent some idiot running off with what was probably a broken nose.

But Abby didn't need to know that, it would only send the beta into a tizzy of trying to forbid her from leaving her apartment at all during her next heat. She was safe and well fucked and that was all that mattered. Abby asked if she had seen Holtzmann and she replied that Holtzmann was with her. Abby took the news that their quirky gadget maker was an alpha all in stride. She had actually already known, something about Holtz having to duck a heat-crazed omega shop student once or twice at Higgs. What was more was that Patty knew, apparently Patty had caught a whiff of her just before her own heat once, but the blond just wasn't the big woman's 'type of smell.' So she hadn't bothered Holtzy about it, figuring she'd either say something or it wouldn't be relevant.

Erin was about to scold Abby for not telling her, but then she realized, that if Abby had told her, Erin likely would have avoided this 'whole mess.' She wouldn't have been brave enough to saunter around the fire house stinking up the place with her mating scent. As much as she had pretty much always wanted Holtz, as much as she had loved this encounter and looked forward to the next two days. She would never have knowingly put Jillian in the position of potentially being forced to consent rather than actually wanting it, due to her own Alpha biology. Erin hummed, shifting and adjusting on top of Holtz who moaned sleepily. 

“Whose-it?” The blond sighed, yawning with contented afterglow. 

“Abby.” Erin nodded, turning the screen so Holtz could look. “She wants to know if I want her to...Umm, pick up some morning after pills. She won't get as much shit for it.”

Beta's could breed with other beta's, they couldn't have alpha's together and having an omega was a rare occurrence. So they generally weren't encouraged to do so, so Abby would definitely receive less guff from a shop clerk, who might have even outright refused to sell it to Erin. Probably stating that she should already be mated with kids and that she should spend her remaining fertile years giving pups to her alpha and being thankful that she could. The thought disgusted Erin, not that she didn't want kids. Not that she wouldn't love them, but the sheer thought that someone might try to force her to, just because she was an omega made her blood boil.

“Oh,” Holtz said softly, shaking her from the unpleasant tunnel her thoughts had started trekking down.

“Yeah, I...I don't know.” Erin was conflicted, on the one hand, the omega within her was ecstatic, she had successfully mated. Deep down, she was having a hard time convincing herself that having pups with Holtzmann wouldn't be a fantastic thing. On the other hand, it wasn't exactly the right time. The ghost busters were finally starting to gain a real credible reputation and as much as she adored Holtzmann, she shouldn't fathom the young and wacky alpha wanting to have kids right now. Especially with an older slightly neurotic, not all that well put together omega.

Holtz shrugged beneath her, her own inner alpha roaring with delight. She didn't actually want kids, avoiding having to have them, and not getting into serious relationships. She always thought that one of her was enough for the world, that she was so screwed up, she would not be doing any children she might have any favors when it came to things like mental health. But part of her, buried deep poked it's head to the surface. Her hand went to Erin's stomach, rubbing gently as she felt a surge of pride and love. Imaging Erin's stomach swelled with their young, as they cuddled in bed one lazy day. It was a stupid thought, that she wanted it so bad.

She glanced up at Erin and shrugged again. “Technically we are a different genus of canine. It doesn't always take the first time with the different species, even during an omega's heat.”

Erin nodded thoughtfully. “I know that statistically there's only about a one in four chance that it would take.”

Holtzmann hummed in agreement. She sucked in a breath, this was going to be hard for her to say, but she meant it. Wholeheartedly she meant it. “Either way, Erin it's your body. I'm not going to even begin to try to tell you what to do with it. Kits, right now? It'd be a sudden change, but I wouldn't take off. I'd want to be involved with them.”

She wanted to say that she wanted to be involved with Erin and their kits, but she didn't think that 'hey marry me and have my kids right now. Was the best way not scare Erin off, or at least not to freak her right the fuck out. She enjoyed the thought of little blue eyed red haired Holtzmann's running around the ghost busters HQ setting fire to things and causing mayhem. But she knew it would be a very sudden change and she wasn't confident she'd be the best parent. It was Erin's body though and as excited or disappointed as she might be with either choice. She would be dead and a ghost before she tried to force the other woman into anything.

Erin tucked her head into Holtzmann's chest, kissing the spot above her heart. “You're an absolute treasure, you know that right, Jillian?”

It was Holtz's turn to flush bright red and turn her head away, refusing to meet Erin's eyes. She bit her lip, she hated being embarrassed, but the sincerity in Erin's tone was am emotion she rarely encountered when people spoke to or about her. 

“I am still inside you, so you can call me that.” She mumbled instead. 

Erin laughed. “I know, I'm taking advantage of it, getting in as many 'Jillians' as I can...Pun intended if you want.”

Holtz chuckled, watching Erin lift her phone and type something out as the omega forged on with the conversation. “Let's... just get to know each other you and me. figure out if there's an 'us' to be had maybe? Then if we think that works, well we can go for a litter, hmm?”

The alpha nodded, hiding her own grin, she was both happy and sad about this decision, but it really was for the best. “A whole litter, huh? My, my, you have big dreams.”

Erin slapped her on the chest playfully, turning the phone so Holtz could see the message confirming the need for the pills. Holtz was perfectly happy to let the heavy conversation drop, in fact, she had other better ideas.

Holtz stretched beneath her, causing them both to groan again, the blond's hand moved again. Away from Erin's stomach and down through closely trimmed reddish curls. Her thumb found Erin's clit again before the redhead could get uppity about her litter comment. She started stroking in fast and tight circles, pressing hard. She watched utterly fascinated and turned on as Erin did a back bridge bending over her lap and pushing into her fingers with a groan. Her clit was swollen and extra sensitive, so it didn't take more than a minute or two to have the omega cumming against her again.

Erin slumped against her chest, panting. “What was that for?...Not that I'm objecting, but I'd enjoy it if you got off more than once.”

Holtz, who could feel herself getting hard all over again from the shivering shocks of Erin's orgasm shrugged. “I'm sure I will.” 

She winked. “But a clitoral orgasm will help you drain my knot, so we can separate easier. Not that I'm not enjoying the hell out of this too.” 

Erin huffed, eyeing Holtzy from her spot on the woman's chest. “I thought you said you'd never knotted a woman before? When did you become an expert on handling an omega in heat?”

Holtz laughed, turning her own phone over and revealing the searches she had done on the way over. “Literally on the way over. Thank non-existent god for google right?”

Erin felt laughter and tears welling up, it was absurd and incredibly sweet at the same time, that Holtzmann had spent any time at all looking things up. Just to help her get through her heat or make it more pleasant for her in any way. She after all even bought condoms, even though they hadn't used them. She made a mental note to locate Holtz's jacket later, so they could use them.

Jillian grinned up at her, in that goofy adorable way and Erin kissed her tenderly again. Holtz groaned, feeling her cock shift unexpectedly. 

“I think we're unstuck.” She mumbled against Erin's lips as the kiss turned open mouthed and sloppy, tongues licking at each other. Erin gave a sigh that was both sad and pleasant. 

“Pity that.” She lifted herself slightly to test, she was indeed unstuck. But instead of pulling entirely off of Holtz, she sat up and pulled halfway off Jillian's still semi-hard length and settled herself back down. They both moaned loudly, as sparks shot through both of their overly sensitive nerves at the teasing gesture. 

“Mmmm.” Holtz murmured, just barely avoiding the urge to buck her hips. “How about, we go get a shower and a nap, or maybe come back and nap on the couch while watching something? Later when your heat surges and we're both all randy again, we can get back to fucking each other senseless and making the guy below pissed off.”

Erin smiled down at her, biting Holtzmann's lip gently. This time, when she sat up she fully untangled her from the alpha. “That sounds like a wonderful plan.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again, this isn't beta'd any mistakes are my own, I did run it through Grammarly though. So it might be better Thank you all for all the kudos and comments. You guys are the best.


	4. This Must Be the Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More fluff, more smut. More Abby, in case you forgot she existed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Man, I feel dirty, ok I enjoyed writing this, but still. OMG though, Qym read this! Qym left comments! THAT'S AMAZING...don't mind me. I'mma be over here, nerding out a bit, maybe fangirl/boying to myself. I would like to thank all of you that read, liked, kudo'd and commented on this. It's been my driving inspiration. 
> 
> Just gonna say now, this might be long, like Benevolent Haunting a hundred chapters style long. Cause to quote Diamanda Hagan, 'I don't exactly have an ending for this.' Are ya'll ready for that? Willing to take this ride with me? Yes? No? Welp, buckle up then. Hope you all like this.
> 
> Also, chapter two's song was Just A little While, by Janet Jackson, this chapter's title comes from This Must Be the Love, by BT and Arty.

Erin led Holtz to the bathroom and reached into the cubical to turn on the shower. It was a small thing, not really meant for two people, but since neither of them minded being particularly close, it would work well. 

“I hope you're ok with the water being a touch cold. I feel enough like a furnace as it is.” Erin looked over her shoulder at the blond, who was fussing her fingers through her unruly curls. 

“Fine with me.” Holtz nodded, she could have made a sexy joke, or flirted more. But something told her not to push too hard, despite the fact that sex was definitely happening and was going to keep happening all weekend. It seemed a tad unnecessary to keep bringing it up as if that was all that was between them. Holtzmann didn't know what else was between them, but she hoped it was more than sex.

With that thought in mind, she followed Erin into the shower, grabbing the loofah and Erin's frilly flower scented body gel. Not her style, she preferred the guy scented personally, being vastly allergic to flowers and flower like things having something to do with that. Still beggars and choosers and all that jazz. She picked up the bottle and lathered up the loofah, gesturing for the omega to turn around. Erin glanced at her and Holtz winked when the redhead complied she started scrubbing her back.

She worked out the knots in the muscles under her fingers, delighting in the physicist's soft pleased sigh. Holtz ran the soaped up shower sponge up and down the other woman's back, fingers digging into stiff muscles and caressing her skin. She kept the washing as non-sexual as possible, thinking instead of it as taking care of Erin, gesturing to the redhead to turn around. She did the same thing on the other side, stroking skin and muscle, being careful not to hit any overly sexual hotspots, but she did make a point to grin and wink at Erin. Not wanting her omega to think she wasn't attractive, just that Holtz appreciated taking a break from the sexual for awhile.

She ran her fingers through the soft straight red hair, giving the other woman a scalp scritch, as she kneaded the soap in. Then she coaxed Erin into closing her eyes and letting her rinse it out. Hopefully, Erin would notice she had more to offer than that, would want more from her than that. Of course, Holtz had to remind herself, it was a relatively stupid fear that Erin wouldn't want more. 

Given that the redhead had just allowed Holtzmann to knot her, without any form of protection during the act. That was a big and trustful thing, Holtz knew she was over worrying. She knelt down to wash Erin's legs, giving her thigh a gentle kiss. Once she was done, Erin was giving her this happy, relaxed smile and gesturing for the loofah.

“You don't have to.” Holtzmann started to protest, but Erin smiled, it was both sweet and so sexy at the same time.

“Please?” The lilt Erin put on the word made all Holtzie's resistance crumble at once, she nodded and stood still, back facing the other woman.

Erin returned the favor, scrubbing the blond much as the other woman had done for her. She was actually thankful that Holtz had for the moment kept things non-sexual. She liked this, simple comforting washing of each other, the plain, pure animal bonding of it. Taking it as a pack behavior, after all, she considered all of them her pack. Which would make Holtzmann the Alpha....Erin shook the thought away, happy that she had her new family and potentially a, more than one-time, lover in Holtz.

Erin had the most fun with Holtz's hair, delighting in running her fingers through the soapy curly stringy mass. She worked out all the knots and washed the shampoo out, leaning in to kiss the blond's temple. Holtz cooed with a gentle release of air, as Erin leaned around her to turn the water off. The redhead tossed her a towel, after a moment she came back with some loose sweat pants for the of them.

“I figure, for the time being, we can just forgo shirts.” Erin, true to her nature, still blushed at the comment.

Holtzmann just smirked. “Seems logical.”

It did, the pants kind of took the expectant pressure away, but still allowed for skin contact during cuddling and when things got all turned up again, they'd have less clothes to remove. The thought made her beam with happiness, she brought the clean towel over and dried Erin off. 

She followed Erin into the bedroom, where the omega fetched her laptop and set it up. She brought up one of the streaming sites and set it down where they could both see it. She was blushing again as she looked at Holtz, reminding the blond that this whole situation was still a bit on the awkward side. So Holtzmann decided to do one of the things she seemed to do best, plow through an awkward moment with blunt and brutal unabashed honesty. She reached out and stroked her fingers along Erin's cheek. 

“It's ok, you can tell me anything, say anything....Do anything. After what just happened, you don't need your guard up around me. I'm sure as hell not going to judge you, and I can't make this the best experience I can for you if I don't know what you want, Hot Stuff.”

Erin blushed harder, if that was possible, with her heat abated, for the time being, she seemed to back into her shy schoolmarm shell. She glanced up after a moment, fiddling with her hands, seeming to decide that she was going to make the best of it. She smiled, touched at Holtz's resolve to want to make this a good experience for her, she'd never had a lover during a heat and never at all had one so considerate.

“I umm....I kinda prefer to be the little spoon?” Erin said hopefully, looking at Holtz's baby blue eyes again. Holtz's face split into a huge grin and she laid back on the bed, reaching out her arms.

“Pfft, really? That's all? Shit, Gilbert you had me worried! But this? Sure thing, come here and get comfy, snuggle up butter cup.”

Erin blushed again and scooted over, smiling at the utter delight in Holtz's voice. She settled into the engineer's arms, those strong skillful hands tracing patterns softly on her stomach, but for the time being keeping clear of her chest or lower than her hipbones. She adored this, Jillian making no effort to turn things sexual, again, allowing instead for the comfortable no pressure petting and cuddling. She felt her chest overflow with the affection she had for Holtzmann, wanting to stay in this moment forever. The omega reached out to the wireless mouse and brought the laptop up. 

Holtz suggested Ash V.S. The EvilDead, cause it was October and she'd missed a couple of episodes from working too late. Erin wasn't really into all that much gore and instead suggested Gray's Anatomy. They finally jointly settled on Xena, being having been fond of the show when it was on the air. Of course, images of tiny Holtzmann never missing an episode and looking up to big gruff Xena, hoping to grow as tall and strong one day, made Erin misty eyed. It also sharply brought up the age difference between them again.

She huffed, turning enough to take in the alpha's scent, allowing it wrap around her and calm her. It also turned her on, she felt the subtle threads of arousal winding through her body and coiling in her belly. They watched several episodes, Holtz sometimes repeating the lines, in her best Lucy Lawless impression. Which Erin had to admit, was pretty damn good. After a few, Erin's insistent rubbing back into her made Holtz hard again and the laptop was set over on the night stand until it was needed again. After all, they had at least a day and a half of this left, if not a bit more.

They....Fucked was too harsh a word Erin knew when she thought back on it, no they made love again. Well, they had fucked the first time, they made love this time. Holtz had scrambled out of the bed, dashing into the living room with true fox quickness, she came back brandishing the box of condoms. It was a heat fuzzed blur after that, though Erin did remember having to say 'please don't do the Xena scream,' at one point. Shortly after that, she realized that she'd never laughed this much during sex, nor had she ever enjoyed lovemaking more. Holtz was gentle and considerate at the right times, and rough and tumble just when Erin needed her to be most. Erin also discovered that absolutely loved the concept of nipple rings, the practice of them too.

Hours later there was a chime at the door and Erin wiggled her way out from under a snoring and drooling Holtzmann. She groaned and tugged her sweat pants on, and Holtzmann's waistcoat, buttoning it up. Abby wouldn't mind, if it was Abby, which she hoped it was. Mr. Abernathy had once again objected to their racket. One would think he'd be most upset about the smells, but no, the noise seemed to get him banging on the floor with gusto. She checked the peep up, to see Abby standing outside the door, some shopping bags in hand. She opened the door, trying her best not to blush, she was after all, a nearly 40-year-old woman for god's sake. Plus she was in heat, this was a goddamn natural response to that situation, she shouldn't be embarrassed.

Abby fanned her hand in front of her nose and coughed dramatically as soon as the door opened. “Good lord! This place smells like a whore house, Erin!”

Erin actually did flush this time, right down to her neck and area of chest exposed by the waistcoat. She just barely kept from stuttering. “It's not that bad.” 

“No. It's not.” Abby agreed with a large smug smirk. “I get to give you shit, though.”

She proffered the shopping bags, not stepping inside, because while it wasn't whorehouse bad, it was still a nudge overwhelming for the beta. Erin, who was by now, use to the smell instead had her nose tickled by the scent of the bucket of chicken and fries from a store deli inside the bag. She checked over the contents of said bags, while Abby explained.

“I figured you guys wouldn't be in any mood to cook for a bit, so I brought you all some supplies. Water, sodas, some snacks and a big bucket of chicken, fries and cheese sticks from the store. Plus the pills and some condoms.”

Erin smiled at her best friend, feeling a warmth that had for once nothing to do with her heat in her chest. “You're the best Abby, you know that right?”

Abby made a noise and waved a hand in the air. “I do, but it's nice to hear you say it.” 

Erin reached out and gave the beta a quick hug, conscious of the scent she must be putting out and that thoroughly fucked omega, probably wasn't a scent the brunette wanted to have to deal with for any length of time. Abby patted her back and pulled away grinning at her, Erin was in a great mood. Naturally, because she was, she decided to try her hand at ribbing the other woman, who always took the opportunity to tease her. 

“This is great and all, but we actually do have condoms.” Abby blinked at her and sputtered a bit, surprised by Erin's forwardness, if she didn't know any better she'd say her best friend was possessed. Of course, she probably was, but more by a raging set of middle-aged hormones than sort of supernatural force. 

“You had condoms, and you didn't use them why?” Erin was grinning wolfishly, looking up at her from under her lashes.

“The first time was pretty heated.” Erin sniggered at her own pun, Abby rolled her eyes.

“The first time? You're getting your money's worth out of poor Holtzmann aren't you? I certainly hope you used them the god knows how many go rounds it's been since then. I know you two think it's hilarious that I'll have to run around playing den mother to a litter of pups that'll be on a terrorist watch list by ten. But I forbid it, for at least three more years!”

Abby was stern mother mode, wagging a finger at Erin's face. The whole tirade only took a moment or two and by the end of it, Abby couldn't hold her glare. They both ended up giggling and snorting at each other. Erin shook her head, eyeing the brunette.

What makes you so sure they'd end up on a terrorist watch list?” Abby snorted indignantly, eyeing her right back.

“Oh please. Your utter brilliance, and absolute inability to deal with your emotions constructively, combined with Holtzmann's penchant for mischief and stunning ability to build particle accelerator weapons out of scrap metal? Don't get me wrong, it would be amazing.” She held up her hands defensively as Erin side glanced her with a slightly dangerous look, Erin broke out into another gentle smile and bobbed her head in a nod.

“It would be awesome.” She hummed in agreement. 

“Not for another three years, though.” Abby shot back.

“Not sure another three years.” Erin agreed, somberly but she meant it. That seemed to mollify Abby, who reached out and 'bro punched' her shoulder for lack of anything better to do.

“I'm really happy for you two, seriously all kidding aside.” Erin reached out and patted Abby on the shoulder, knowing she wouldn't likely welcome another smelly hug. In fact, the poor brunette seemed flustered enough as it was, her face flushed now too and the tips of her ears turned down.

“I should let you get going,” Erin said, Abby made a grateful sound and took a step back. “Thanks again.”

“It's no problem!” Abby called over her shoulder, walking away. “But for real, don't break Holtzmann, her pelvis or otherwise, we still need her!”

Erin was blushing. Again. She took the pills out of the pharmacy bag, cracked open a water and down both the pills and most of the bottle of water. It had seriously been a long day, a good day but a long one. Patty had a point about staying hydrated and keeping up one's blood sugar. She'd get some food and water into them both soon, she'd just have to wake Holtz up first and she had the perfect idea for it too. 

Holtz couldn't really remember what she was dreaming as she was pulled into the waking world. It was a haze of wonderful feelings, strong emotions, flashes of red hair and a scent that was all Erin filling her nose. She tried to pinpoint what had woken her from such a good dream, a moan pulling from her throat as she shifted slightly. A familiar feeling, warmth, and pleasure scuttling up her stomach, over her nerves and gathering up at the base of her shaft. Curiously she looked down and saw a sight that nearly convinced her she'd died in her sleep, had been wrong all her life, that heaven existed and she was in it. 

Erin was knelt between her legs, head down, licking up the underside of her hardening shaft. She had looked just in time to watch the omega pull her length into her mouth. She groaned, tossing her head back...Holy shit! Erin did not have a gag reflect because Holtz felt the distinct pressure change of sliding into the redhead's throat.

“ _Oooh, Heaven is a place on earth._ ” Holtz moaned out because she'd picked up the shtick of music themed pick up lines and she was loathed to give up a gimmick. She was just very lucky this one popped into her brain, pretty much summoned by the picture she had waking up.

Erin gave a breathy sigh as she pulled away, Holtz's cock leaving her mouth with a pop. Holtz immediately missed it, whining and lifting her hips up. Oh, teasing was sooo not fair, she'd been a good lover and did not deserve this.

“I didn't think you'd mind this kind of wake up.” Apparently, bashful maiden Erin had once again been locked in the closet in favor of naughty teacher Erin. Jillian for one could get used to the persona whiplash, provided it stayed this goddamn seductive.

“I will if you stop!” Holtz wasn't above whining a slight bit, wiggling her hips insistently. Erin chuckled, blowing cool air over her hot flesh. Oh hell, the woman was going to drive her nuts.

“I was going to offer you some food.” The omega had the biggest sliest, canary eating-ist smirk on her face ever. Holtz groaned, reaching down to thread her fingers into auburn locks. 

“You cannot get me all hard and bothered and then make me wait, so we can have a meal!” Holtz sounded like a huffy kit, she knew it, but goddammit, hard on's got painful after awhile. She didn't mind straining some, a little pain mixed with her pleasure could be just the right thing. Right now, though actual food was the last thing on her mind.

“The only thing I want to eat right now is you.” She pushed herself up half sitting up against the pillows, licking her lips and teeth at Erin, who swallowed thickly.

The omega knew her heat had surged again, and so soon after the last time, wow the things Holtzmann's scent did her and likewise for Holtz and her own scent if she had to guess. Judging by the blond's cock throbbing in her grip. That wouldn't do, she brought her hand down over the base of the knot, kneading it. Holtz keened, her head falling back into the pillows again and her hips jolting. The blond pulled it together enough to motion at Erin.

“Hey, swing your legs and hips up here, over my shoulders.” She could feel Erin smiling against her dick. 

The omega pulled back just enough from her shaft to be able to comply, swinging her hind quarters up to the alpha's head. Holtz wasted no time at all, wrapping an arm around Erin's waist, bringing her head up and the other woman's hip's down. She could feel Erin take her into her throat again and let her moan vibrate against Erin's clit.

The strangle noise that reverberated through her length was bliss. She plunged her tongue into the omega's heat soaked core, savoring her flavor. She really did like it, some women she'd been with were alright lovers and they smelled good enough, but they just didn't taste good. Erin, tasted like, well for lack of a better word, like heaven. Or as close as Holtzmann ever thought she'd come, pun totally intended. They were both highly worked up, because soon she was having to use all her strength to keep Erin's hips in place and she could feel the redhead's weight on her lower stomach, trying to do the same.

Erin's instincts were screaming at her, the flush in her belly, the wound pressure inside her. It knew she wouldn't be content with finishing by the Alpha's tongue, knew that as much as she would enjoy feeling her seed slide down her throat, there was somewhere she wanted to feel it much more. Her heat had fully set in now and it was getting really intense. Of course, she was at that age, omega's like Vulcans, apparently, had stronger sex drives the older they got. More intense heats, provided that they had never had children, and Erin hadn't. She suspected that, that fact, combine with this being the first time she'd ever had an alpha, for a heat or otherwise, was working to amp up her biology and drive her a bit crazy. Still, it was an itch Holtzmann could scratch, wanted to scratch, deep down just like her, the alpha needed to scratch it. So there really actually was no harm in letting the behavior run wild, if only for now. 

It was a sudden and instinct driven movement as Erin leaped away from Holtz. positioning herself Instead on all fours at the end of the bed. Her head was down on the bed, her ass high in the air. It was a mating pose, she was presenting, just like the wolf in heat she was, tempting Jillian's inner fox with her need. 

“Jillian, get over here and fuck me so hard I can't walk straight later.” She knew she was being demanding, but they could work that out later.

Holtzmann was confused at first, then naughty professor Erin reared up again and the blond was all smirk. 

“I'm not inside you yet.” She said dryly. 

“So spank me for it later.” Was the reply. 

Holtzmann swallowed, her head tilting. “Seriously?”

“Seriously!...Please! Fucking hell Jillian...I _need_ you, breed me already dammit.”

Erin was swearing and Holtzmann would have sworn her brain just fried, just a tiny little bit. She took in the pose, the language, the smell of desire filling the air, that unmistakable, irresistible omega smell. It combined with the knowledge in the back of her mind that Erin had to be pretty far heat-crazed to be acting like this, completely dropping her unconfident, shy personality traits and instead demanding her needs be met. It was sexy as all get out and it tempted her inner fox in just the right ways, ways that made it impossible for her conscious mind to control it. What the hell? She figured if Erin had let go, why couldn't she let go? Erin obviously trusted her.

She mounted the redhead and not gently, they were fucking again, like animals. Nothing but growls and grunts between them. Wordless, formless noises of pleasure and need, both of them thoroughly lost in the moment. Holtz was sure they'd both have bruises after this, but she was incapable of being careful. Alpha foxes got _aggressive_ during their ruts and during mating in general if their omega's heat brought them to it. It wasn't a side of herself she particularly liked, or sought to let out for any length of time. She could only hope now though that Erin understood, that possibly, maybe even she liked it. That it hit just the right note, for this heat-crazed version of Erin. The beast was truly hollering in her veins now and Erin's whines sounded as strained as they did pleasured.

Jillian had wound her fingers through Erin's hair, pulling her head to one side, she was close, her knot having formed. That pressure coiling in her base and her lower stomach, she could feel Erin's inner walls claiming down on her erratically, and knew the redhead was having her orgasm already. The rush of blood in her ears was blocking out the noises though and the only thing filling her nose was omega cum. _Her omega's cum._ She thought with a growl, Erin was hers, _had to be hers,_ the fox reasoned. Because there was no way she would let anyone else be in this moment, giving the redhead what she craved, what her heat had to have. No, it would be her, now and every heat Erin had after this. Erin would get the children she'd always wanted and Holtz would be a good sire, a good mate.

The blond's brain was spinning into a dizzying height with these thoughts, the alpha in her roared again in agreement. She realized, vaguely, that due to her wound up state, Erin's consent didn't matter so much. Besides, her inner fox insisted, Erin did want this, they were pretty much perfect for each other and the little part, buried inside of her under the roil of emotion. The part that had been in love with Erin since first reading her book, the part that had only fallen harder when the woman actually showed up. It was singing, loudly and happily. She drew herself over the slightly taller lankier woman, her knot sinking home, bottoming out inside the omega and locking them together. 

Erin cocked her head to the side, purposely revealing her neck in the heat of the moment. She came again, clenching down hard on Holtz's cock, feeling the blond's orgasm start as the omega in her howled with happiness. Holtz couldn't stop it, she couldn't even see it coming, she was only vaguely aware when Erin revealed her neck, that her teeth clamped down hard on the spongy skin at the joint of her neck and shoulder. The spot that would hold a perfect scar of her teeth marks, either for the rest of the redhead's life, or until Erin willed it to heal.

When they could both breath again, when they could both breathe, hear, see and smell again. They stirred, Holtz crying out in a kind of agony, she was super sensitive right now and the tiny trembles shocking through Erin were killer. They could both hear the furious bashing sounds coming from the floor, which brought the laughter again. Until that is, Holtz tasted blood in her mouth, her teeth prying loose from the omega's skin with a wet sound. 

Erin huffed, Holtz sighed. Neither noticed, neither heard the other at first.

“Crap!...Jillian, we forgot the condom. Again.” “Umm...Erin. I think I just claimed you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again, not beta'd, run through Grammarly though. FriendlyGayGiant, I would love it if you Beta'd for me. But I tried looking you up on Tumblr, didn't work, any other way I can ping this to ya?
> 
> On another set of notes, some quick things about my ABO interpretation. They are more animal in looks, but not by much. Like Holtz has a very light sheen of peachy fuzzy blond fur in some places. They've all got longer, more pointy but still human ears, they are just able to fully consciously articulate them. Unlike actual humans. But that's about it, otherwise, they look and seem like actual humans on the surface.


End file.
